


Day Out Gone Sour

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: A long ride ends up going wrong when one too many drinks are consumed.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 14





	Day Out Gone Sour

Katt, the World Champion and Ferrum Champion, was busy driving the minibus. Every other champion was behind her, minus Wallace who was at the front with her due to his car sickness. Everyone was enjoying tge ride until they pulled over.

"Ok, let's get some food and drinks for the road." Katt hopped out with the others following. It took half an hour before they were back on the road with extra supplies just in case.

An hour passed and there was still a few hours to go. For some of the champions, the effects of the drinks were starting to kick in. Lance and Leon faced it the worst. They were shuffling in their seats, trying to get comfortable as their bladders slowly filled up every minute of the drive. Iris was the only one who didn't have any of her drink and noticed them easily.

"What's wrong? Drinks kicking in?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can wait ages, though." Leon responded, then looked at Lance. "How about you?"

"What? No, I'm fine." Lance shook his head as he spoke. He was quite stubborn, even tsundere at times. He nearly always denies when he has to go unless he is right next to one or about to wet himself.

"Ok." Iris simply responded.

Another half an hour went by. Most of the other champions were starting to squirm a lot, except Hau, Iris and Katt. As for Lance and Leon, they were clearly very desperate. They couldn't keep still and due to their constant squirming, they were rocking the minibus slightly. Katt sighed, annoyed.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Everyone paused. "I guess that's a no then. I'll find the nearest service station."

Fifteen minutes went by. Everyone was really feeling the pain now and even Hau and Iris were starting to squirm. Katt stayed still, not even desperate. They were almost ten miles from the nearest service station and most of them wouldn't make it.

"Katt, can you pull over now?" Diantha asked. Katt didn't say anything, but pulled over. Most of the champions hopped out with Lance, Leon and Steven staying in the minibus.

"Aren't you three getting out?"

"You know I'm bladdershy, I might not be able to go..." Steven responded.

"I can't get up..." Lance also responded. As for Leon, he let out a moan and a soft pattering sound could be heard. It was like a mini waterfall hitting the floor as Leon's boxers and shorts started to dampen. A drop or two got on his socks as well. When he was done, he blushed from the embarrassment.

"Sorry about that..." He spoke with a shaky voice, almost as if he was going to cry.

"O-oh fuck..." Lance swore as he gave in. His jumpsuit began to get damp and his boxers were near drenched. After he finished up, he started to cry.

"Hey, it's ok, it's happened to both of us." Leon tried to reassure him as Diantha and Cynthia hopped in. They saw the mess the duo made.

"Aww, nevermind. We'll clean it up at the service station." Cynthia explained as she sat back down next to Diantha. Alder, Hau, Iris and Red returned and sat back down. Katt turned around for a headcount.

"Where's Wallace and Blue?" She asked. Everyone didn't respond. "Hey Steven, want to go and try now?"

"Sure..." Steven hesitantly got up and shuffled out of the minibus, disappearing into the forest.

A bit deeper in, Blue and Wallace were looking around for a big bush to secure privacy, but couldn't find any. Both were just about at their limits.

"Forget this bush, I can't wait any longer!" Blue ran to the nearest tree and unzipped his trousers. He let out a sigh of relief as it all came out and landed on the bottom of the tree. As for Wallace, he kept looking around the area. Suddenly, a wild Manectric leaped out of the bushes and let out a thunderbolt right next to Wallace, causing him to let out a high pitch shriek. He shivered in fear and ended up losing control of his full bladder. It stained his white trousers and underwear and any excess was absorbed by the grass under his feet.

"O-oh my...t-that's a lot..." He stuttered, looking at the mess he made. Blue had finished up, rezipped his trousers and made his way back to the minibus. Wallace quickly ran away in the direction of the minibus. He accidently bumped into Blue, causing them both to fall to the ground and into some bushes. The duo looked at where they landed. Steven was right there with his trousers and underwear at his knees, squatting. He was only halfway done with his business and when he saw the duo, his eyes epwent wide and he blushed like crazy. Blue was confused.

"Why are you---"

"My zipper was stuck, alright?! NOW GET AWAY!!!" Steven yelled at them. Blue and Wallace quickly got up and ran to the minibus. When they got in, everyone noticed Wallace's stain.

"Another one bites the dust." Cynthia chuckled a little. "Wait, is Steven not back yet?"

"He's, um...getting there..." Blue let out a nervous chuckle. Everyone stared at him. "What?! It was HIS fault! He knocked me over and we ended up finding Steven in the bushes on accident!" Blue pointed at Wallace, who was blushing.

"I was running from a Manectric. That's how this happened." He explained, gesturing to his stain. As soon as the boys sat back down, Steven stormed into the minibus and slapped the both of them.

"Do NOT do that again or I WILL kill you!" He threatened before sitting down, awfully flustered.

"Everyone good now?" Katt looked at the group. They all nodded.

"What about you?" Alder asked, curiously. Katt hopped out.

"Might as well whilst I'm here." She responded before going behind the nearest tree. When she was done, she got back in and drove off.

Lance, Leon and Wallace got cleaned up at the service station and they got a few portable toilets in case it ever happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm used to writing Katt as 1st person (aka, myself) but I decided on 3rd person for the story, which was weird for me. Oof. Anyways, hope you enjoy my weird content.


End file.
